1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to plant protector devices and more particularly pertains to a new plant protector device for ensuring that a rose protective covering is not dislodged from a rosebush or otherwise moved during winter months.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of plant protector devices is known in the prior art. The object of these devices is generally to protect a plant from animals or insects but are not generally optimal for protecting a rose from cold weather. One type of device which accomplishes this is a solid covering which is positioned over a rose bush. A problem with this type of device is that wind may have the affect of moving the covering off of the rose bush. For this reason, the need remains for a device that retains, on a ground surface, a conventional rose protective device used for ensuring that a rosebush is protected from the elements during winter months.